Computer methods for solving an open problem of the theory of vector spaces were revised and improved, specifically concerning lattice word problems for the study of inclusions between subspaces of a vector space. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Hutchinson, G.: Termination of reactions in chemical systems specified by mass-balance reaction formulas. Math. Biosciences 33, 213-226, 1977.